littlest_pet_shop_fanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 3
3 Odcinek Littlest Pet Shop Własna Historia - Inna nazwa Me and my own guardian angel. Opis odcinka Oh Ha Ni ciągle spoglądała na już dawno puste miejsce. Wreszcie Russell otrząsną się i powiedział Skąd wiesz, że to twój ojciec ? ''Ha Ni podniosła się, ciągle nie mogąc uwierzyć co widziała. Jej tata który odszedł gdy miała 10 lat pojawił się teraz. ''Żył tu cały czas ? Zadawała sobie to pytanie w głębi duszy. Chodzi opowiem ci całą moją historię. Russell wskoczył do torby którą miała na ramieniu. Gdy dotarli do domu w którym mieszkała, dziewczyna położywszy torebkę z której wyskoczył jeż, usiadła na łóżku. Wzięła zakurzony album. Odgarnęła kurz i powiedziała. To co tu teraz widzisz to jest moja smutna historia o której będziesz wiedział tylko ty. Nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Wszystko to co ci opowiem masz zachować. Jeśli chociaż wspomnisz, że coś ci tu mówiła to koniec, wszystkiego. ''Russell odpowiedział. ''Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że coś takiego tu się odbyło. ''Ha Ni pokiwała głową i otworzyła pierwszą stronę albumu. Było tam stare zdjęcie na którym były cztery osoby. Na początek Koreanka wskazała małą dziewczynkę która siedziała na kolanach dorosłej dziewczyny. ''To jestem ja gdy miałam dziesięć lat. ''Powiedziała. Dziewczynka miała długie ciemne włosy spięte w dwie kitki. Russell wskazał na kobietę która trzymała Ha Ni. ''Kto to jest? Nie wygląda na twoja matkę. ''Spojrzała i na jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. ''To jest Oh Eun Sang. Była moją siostrą. ''Ha ni otarła łzy które coraz mocniej skapywały jej po policzku. ''Byłą? ''Zapytał zdziwiony Russell. ''Tak. Byłą. Odeszła gdy miała 20 lat. było to w moje urodziny 16 listopada. Zabrała mnie na wycieczkę gdy... ktoś wjechał z nas. ''Dziewczyna wstała i podeszła do okna. ''Był to jej były chłopak. Chciał się zemścić, że z nim zerwała. Ona zginęła na miejscu, ja miałam ciężki uraz głowy. Przez 5 lat byłam w śpiączce. Właśnie po tym zdarzeniu otrzymałam ten dar. Jednak gdy obudziłam się była przy mnie zapłakana matka i opowiedziała mi, że ojciec odszedł po śmierć Eun Sang i zmyślą, że ja też nie żyję. ''Ha Ni podeszła do albumu, podniosła go powiedziała ''Teraz zamknę ten album i zapomnisz wszystko to co ci powiedziałam. Znów będę grała Candy. Russell jedynie pokiwał głową. Dziewczyna schowała album. Wytarła ostatnie krople łez. Odwróciła się do przyjaciela z uśmiechem na twarzy i znów powiedziała ''Co z ciebie za smutas. Chodzi na pewno wszyscy na nas czekają. ''Russell nie mógł uwierzyć Ha Ni która dopiero zalewała się łzami teraz śmieje się. Zrozumiał, że ona naprawdę udaje Candy. Wszystkie jej dowcipy i śmieszne opowiastki są udawane. Musi jej być z tym źle. Obiecał jej jednak, że nie wróci do tego tematu. Gdy znów wrócili do Littlest Pet Shop, Ha Ni odłożyła Russella a sama podeszła do kasy. Wyjęła z kieszeni swojego smartfona i zaczęła przeglądać internet. Nagle ktoś wszedł do LPS. Dziewczyna odłożyła telefon. Podniosła głowe do góry i powiedziała ''Witaj w Littlest Pet Shop! W czy... ''Koreanka nie dokończyła zdania gdyż zobaczyła kto odwiedził sklepik. ''T...Ta...Tata? ''Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią i odpowiedział ''Moja córka. '' Koniec odcinka 3 W następnym odcinku Ha Ni nie chce utrzymywać kontaktu w ojcem. Russell próbuje ją zachęcić i razem z nią idzie na obiad który zorganizował jej tata. Dziewczyna wybiega z obiadu zapłakana. Błąkając się po ulicy spotka tajemniczego Koreańczyka, który dużo zmieni w jej życiu. Russell sam wraca do Littlest Pet Shop z czego Blythe nie była zadowolona. Ciekawostki *Poznajemy lepiej historię Ha Ni *Dowiadujemy się, że Ha Ni miała siostrę *Poznajemy przyczynę uzyskania daru Ha Ni *Poznajemy prawdziwe oblicze Ha Ni Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki Kategoria:Pierwszy sezon Littlest Pet Shop własna historia